Insanity While Babysitting The Akatsuki
by RinaKittyAngel
Summary: My first fanfic so please be nice. Kati and her cousin are transported to the Naruto world to help the Akatsuki who have been turned into 5 yr old kids by Madara.
1. Odd Feelings

**Rina: **hi people. This is my first fanfic so I hope it is good. Now for the disclaimer...hm Pein will you do it please?

**Pein: **Why should I?

**Rina: **I asked nicely? *gives puppy dog eyes*

**Pein: ***sweat drops* Fine. Rina does not own Naruto. She only owns her OCs Rina (really? Why not choose another name?) and Hannah/Hikari (who is I understand based off her cousin)

**Rina: **THANK YOU! *glomps Pein*

**Pein:** GET OFF ME NOW!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 1: **

Pein glanced around the room at the other members of the Akatsuki. They stared back in shock at what he had just told them.

"So," Konan began. "You're telling us that Madara Uchiha is still alive and was once the true leader of us?" She stared at Pein trying to figure this out.

"WHAT THE FUCK? How the hell is he even alive?" Hidan shouted.

"I'm not sure how he is still alive but this is true. However he does not want peace as I first thought he did when I agreed to stand beside him. If he continues the way he has been then we will see another Shinobi War. I do not want this to happen." Pein sighed.

"So what do you want us to do, Pein-sama?" Kisame tilted his head in confusion.

"If you find him then you are to take him out." The others nodded. "Good. The you are dismissed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kati screamed as she felt ice cold water rain down on her. She shot up in bed and snapped her head around to her right to see her younger cousin Hannah grinning at her holding a bucket. "Hannah." She said in a sweet voice.

Hannah started to back up, knowing what that voice meant. Her cousin was pissed. "Heh, um…time to wake up Kati?" she said timidly, still backing up. Once she was out of the room she bolted down the hall with Kati right behind her.

"I'm going to kill you, Hannah!" Kati screeched.

~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~

Kati smirked at Hannah who was currently duck taped to one of the kitchen chairs. "Don't ever try and wake me up like that again. Especially on my day off."

Hannah nodded her head hard watching her with wide eyes.

Kati spun around and started to cook breakfast. '_Why do I have this feeling that something will go wrong today? It feels the same as when Mary betrayed me and Ashley. I hope nothing happens to me and Hannah. Aunt Jenny would kill me if something did happen.' _She sighed and finished the pancakes she had been flipping while thinking. She turned around and put two plates of them on the table and ripped the duck tape off Hannah.

"OWWWW! THAT FREAKING HURT DANGIT!" she screamed, rubbing her arms where the tape had been.

"Yea yea. Just eat your breakfast before I get to it girl. We are going up to the library today to see if they got the newest Naruto Manga in yet."

Hannah whooped and dug into her plate finishing it in record time. Kati stared at her for a second then turned back to her plate grumbling about teenagers and their endless amounts of energy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi grunted in pain and looked around him. The other members of the Akatsuki were lying around him unconscious with various injuries. He looked up at Madara again as he started to laugh.

"Well well well. How the mighty Akatsuki have fallen. I should have killed Pein when I first suspected he knew of my own plans for your group. Well Itachi since you are the only one awake then only you will know of what I will do to you." Madara smirked down at him.

Itachi glared. "Your plans will not succeed, Madara. We will live and we will be back to finish you." He whispered softly, unable to do much else.

Madara chuckled darkly. "How do you expect to stop me, Itachi? I should just kill you all now but I will not. I want you to live and see how I destroy this world. What jutsu should I use on you? Should I block your chakra network?" he suddenly grinned evilly. "No I have a better idea. I shall use the newest jutsu I have created. What shall happen even I do not know."

Itachi watched helpless as he started the handsigns. When Madara finished Itachi saw him smirk down at them one last time before darkness started to cloud his vision. The last thing he heard was Madara's cruel laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kati sighed as they left the library. They didn't have the newest volume so Hannah and she would just have to wait. Kati grinned up at Hannah. "How would you like to get pizza for dinner?"

Hannah laughed. "Sounds good to me. How about we watch Bleach when we get home?"

Kati smirked. "Sure why not."

~~~~~5 hrs later~~~~~

Kati yawned. "I'm going to bed Hannah. Don't stay up too much later."

Hannah nodded and suppressed her own yawn. "I won't. I'm starting to feel really sleepy already."

Kati nodded and headed to bed. When she got to her room she suddenly stumbled. '_What the heck? Why am I suddenly so dizzy? What is this feeling?' _ She glanced around the room where everything was spinning. Darkness started to impede her vision as she fell to the floor. Her last thought was, '_Damn I knew this day was going to be bad. I hope Hannah is alright.'_


	2. New World

**Hannah: WOOT! NEW CHAPTER UP!**

**Rina: *chuckles* Shes happy. Hmmmm Konan will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Konan: Ok. Rina and Hannah do not own Naruto or us, the Akatsuki. **

**Rina and Hannah: THANK YOU! Now on with the story. =)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2: New World**

_'Oh my head hurts what happened'_ Hannah tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't open till she felt someone shaking her shoulder. "What the heck do you want? It's in the middle of the night, go away." Hannah said, while shooing them away.

"Actually it's after lunch and who are you?" the mysteries person asked.

Hannah then opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the sun. "What the heck? Where am I and why is it morning? Last time I checked it was 1 in the morning." Hannah asked while covering her eyes.

"Well time fly's when you sleep." Another someone said.

"Not that fast. And I wasn't asleep." Then Hannah moved her hand from her eyes and looked around. She saw nine kids staring at her. They were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them along with rings on their fingers. One had orange hair and a lot of piercings, the only girl had blue hair and blue eyes, then there was a half white, half black venus flytrap that looked a lot like Zetsu from the manga series Naruto. That can't be possible. "Where am I and why are you kids cosplaying as the Akatsuki?" Hannah asked while getting up from where she was sleeping. She looked around to see nothing but trees everywhere.

"We're not pretending anything and you never told us your name." The orange hair one said.

Hannah then stared at the kid's in front of her. "It's Hannah. Now where the heck am I and what are your names?" Hannah answered.

"You're in the middle of nowhere. My name is Pein and the girl is Konan. That one over there is Zetsu." He said, while pointing at the half black and half white one. "And that one is Deidara, the one next to him is Sasori, that one" he said, while pointing at the one that was blue, "is Kisame, the one sitting next to him is Itachi, and the other two are Hidan and Kakazu."

Hannah looked at them in disbelief. _'What? Where is Kati? Is she ok? I really hope she is._' She glanced at the kids and saw Zetsu and the others staring at her again. "You know you can stop staring. Tell me have you seen my cousin? She has brown hair and brown eyes."

They all stopped staring except Zetsu, who started talking to himself. "**Hey can we eat her? **_No we may need her. _**But if we don't then can we? **_Maybe._"

That's when Hannah started to walk off. "Where are you going?" Hannah heard someone say from behind but she just ignored them and continued walking, looking to see if her cousin was around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok you can come out now!" Hannah yelled the akatsuki, who had been following her for the past five minutes.

"Hey is someone there? I have fallen and can't get up. Help?" Someone asked from behind a big rock. Hannah blinked and went over to see who it was. When she got there she saw Kati stuck upside down hanging from a branch in the tree. "Don't you dare laugh or you'll get it."

Hannah tried to hold her laugh but couldn't. "HAHAHA! How did you get up there?" Hannah asked, while laughing. The Akatsuki came around the tree to see what all the noise was and when they saw they all started to laugh. "I'm gunna kill you Hannah! Now get me down so I can." Kati demanded while trying to break the branch.

"No. I want to live another day. So you get to stay up there until you cool down. Ok? Good. Oh these are the Akatsuki, so they say, so watch them while I go look around. Thanks." Hannah said.

"Hey! We're not kids! We're your elders. You should respect us and call us by our names. And we don't need a babysitter!" Pein said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Umm sorry to bust your bubble, but you are kids. Maybe not mentally but physically you are. So we will treat you like kids. Now stay till I get back ok?" Hannah said. The Akatsuki stared at her again _'Is this going to happen regularly? I hate it when people stare at me. It really bugs me.' S_hethought.

"Ok fine. But we are not going to go easy on you. I'm hungry get us some food. After all you're the adult here." Pein said smirking. The others simply grinned up at her. She sighed then thought, _'Why did I say that? Now I have to find some food for them all.' _Hannah shook her head and walked off to find some food for them. _'Maybe there's a village around here.'_

"Hey! You can't just leave me here hanging upside down Hannah!" Kati screeched.

Hannah turned around and tilted her head wondering whether she should get her down or not. "Hmm….no I think it will be better for us all if you stay there for now. Have fun! Bye Kati!" Hannah said with a smile. For once she did something to Kati and Kati can't get her back right away.


	3. Madara's First Meeting With The Girls

**Chapter 3:**

Kati sat grumbling to herself. She had finally gotten down from the tree with Kisame's and Zetsu's help but she couldn't leave to go find Hannah and leave the Akatsuki by themselves. She sighed knowing she would have to stay put until Hannah got back. She glanced around at the kids again. Pein and Konan were sitting against a tree together on the other side of the clearing. Hidan was doing some kind of ritual near the boulder. Kakuzu was counting the money in Hannah's wallet that Kati had remembered having in her pocket from buying to pizza the night before. _'Revenge is sweet' _she thought, smirking. Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art. Itachi and Kisame were sparring in the middle of the clearing, though Kisame had to do with a stick as a sword as Samehada was too big for him to wield at the moment. And Zetsu was sitting beside her, leaning against her side napping.

Kati's head snapped up when she heard some leaves rustling overhead. A second later Madara dropped down from the tree to her left. The Akatsuki members rushed to her side. Kati gave him a deadpanned look. "Oh look it's the witless wonder."

Madara smirked. "Don't mock me girl. I could kill you in a second if I wanted to."

Kati snorted. "Obviously you don't want to or I would be dead now. So what do you want?"

Madara's eyes narrowed. "Be careful. I don't think you want to lose that tongue of yours. What I want is simple. I want Pein and Itachi."

The mentioned two slid behind Kati. She glared at him. "Why? And why do you think I'll just hand them over to you?"

Madara laughed. "Because you are a smart girl."

It was Kati's turn to smirk. "I never said I was smart, dude. I won't let you near them."

"What will you do? You are no shinobi. You can't beat me."

"We will see."

Madara shrugged. "So be it." He lunged at her. Kati grinned and sidestepped him smacking him on the back of the head as he went past. He whipped around and glared at her. Pulling out a sword he lunged again trying to catch her off balance. Once again she sidestepped him, but as she did she grabbed the hilt of the sword and twisted. The momentum of the attack allowed her to break his wrist and gain the sword.

Kati tilted her head. "Was that all you got? You are truly sad if so, Madara. I expected better."

Madara gave her a death glare. "I will be back girl. And I will win next time."

Kati shrugged as he left and sat down to examine the blade. It was black as night and extremely sharp. She whistled. "Obsidian. Nice blade to have and hard to break. I think I'll keep it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannah sighed as she stepped back into the clearing. She noted that the Akatsuki were staying closer to Kati, who had somehow gotten down from the tree, than they had been when she had left. She frowned when she saw that Kati was holding an obsidian sword. "What happened while I was gone?"

Kati looked up and grinned. "Madara came by to say hi."

Hannah sweat dropped. "You mean he came to take one if not all of the Akatsuki kids and you kicked his butt without even breaking a sweat and stole his sword."

Kati laughed. "I taught you well, cousin. So what did you find?"

"Well I found a village near here and managed to steal some food and blankets for us." She glared at Kati. "I couldn't find my wallet for some reason because it seems that _someone_ didn't give it back after last night."

Kati sent her an innocent look. "I don't have it."

Hannah snorted. "If you don't have it then who does?"

Kakuzu raised his hand. "I do. And Kati said I get to keep all the money that was in it."

Hannah glared at Kati. "YOU DID WHAT?! THAT WAS ALL I HAD SAVED UP KATI!"

Kati shrugged. "I know but it was payback for leaving me up in that tree. Well that and I didn't want to give him my wallet."


End file.
